It Lives In The Woods
It Lives In The Woods is an original horror story. As it follows the tradition of ''The Haunting of Braidwood Mano''r, it consists of only one book. Summary Something old and powerful lives in the woods surrounding the small town of Westchester... something that knows your name. Chapters Chapter 1: Old Friends Something old and powerful lives in the woods surrounding the small town of Westchester... something that knows your name. Chapter 2: What Are You Afraid Of? Your former friends gather to discuss a recent string of strange events... but tensions flare when old wounds are reopened. '' '''Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones' The decision's been made to go rescue Dan from the woods... but will your old haunt leave you feeling haunted. Chapter 4: What's Coming to You With Dan's disappearance behind you, things begin to take a turn for the better... Or do they? Chapter 5: Buckle Up As the first basketball game of the season approaches, Westchester high is suddenly rocked by violent animal attacks... Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow You and your friends visit Dan in the hospital, where you make a shocking discovery... Chapter 7: Party Favors You and your friends are all invited to a party at Britney's house. How does the old saying go? It's all fun and games... Chapter 8: Breakdown In the wake of Cody's death, your friends have your back... don't they? Chapter 9: Ungrateful You've rejected Mr. Red's help... and now he's angry. What consequences will this have for you and your friends? Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared As Mr. Red's revenge escalates, your friends reunite... and start fighting back! Chapter 11: You Again Your hunt has led you to Pritch the Witch's front door! What does she know about Mr. Red... and will she help you stop him? Trivia *Unusual for a Choices story, the first two chapters of the book were made available simultaneously upon its premiere on October 18, 2017. *This is the first book to advise player discretion, mentioning that this book contains disturbing scenes, violence, and bullying. ** Although Chapter 6 of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor featured themes of infanticide and suicide, it did not feature such a disclaimer. It should be pointed out however, that Woods is noticeably darker and gorier than Braidwood, which for most of its chapters was mainly a supernatural mystery. ** Scenes of bullying are also found in The Freshman and Endless Summer. The bullying in this story appears to focus on more sensitive issues such as transphobia and racism. ** Violence is common in other stories such as Most Wanted, The Crown and The Flame, Endless Summer, and Hero. However, it is likely the violence in this story will be much more graphic. *Along with The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, this is first official title in Choices' new "SPOOKY THRILLS" genre. ''The Freshman: Love Bites'' and The Haunting of Braidwood Manor were retroactively added to this genre. *This is the first book where your choices will directly affect your own character. Your choices will affect your "Nerve" and how well you react in dire situations. *You have the chance to collect several artifacts throughout the story which reveal more about the mystery and unlock bonus scenes, similar to the Clues, Dossiers and Catalyst Idols in Endless Summer. *In Chapter 2, your character mentions getting Stacy's phone number from FaceSpace, which is also a social media site in High School Story, giving evidence that this book takes place in the same universe as every other book in Choices. *On Thursday October 26, Pixelberry released the soundtrack for the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/923730184473153537 and it was also confirmed that Stacy is also a love interest.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/923685130824069121 * Chapter 4 is the first usage of strong language in all of Choices. * This is the first Choices book to feature a protagonist diagnosed with a mental illness. In Chapter 6, it is revealed that Dan suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). Soundtracks It Lives in the Woods - Last Serenity It Lives in the Woods - From the Shadows It Lives in the Woods - Don’t Blink It Lives in the Woods - Fight or Flight It Lives in the Woods - Into the Night References Category:Stories Category:It Lives In The Woods Category:Mystery